


Reiji's Little Pet

by Zombie2315



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Existing Relationship, F/M, Hints to sex, reader is referred to as a consort, reader works for the Sakamaki's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie2315/pseuds/Zombie2315
Summary: The minute Yui Komori discovered what the Sakamaki brothers were, she knew she was living in some version of hell. Every day felt like an endless cycle of physical and emotional trauma as the brothers -mainly the triplets- used her for their entertainment and thirst for blood, but when she saw (Y/N) for the first time, she didn't know whether to feel a sliver of hope or fall deeper into despair. Could she help Yui escape, or was she just another being that craved her fear and misery?(Diabolik Lovers belongs to Rejet, I only own this fanfiction.)





	Reiji's Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered watching Diabolik Lovers and thinking how attracted to Reiji I was, wrote down some notes and decided it would be super helpful for me to rewatch the first season as I wrote. How I regret doing so. I forgot how silly I found the whole series, from the pacing to the way the characters acted - I just couldn't take it seriously. But nonetheless, I wanted to write this fic because I can't be the only person that still finds Reiji pretty damn attractive.
> 
> I'm sorry to anyone who really likes the show! I just find it lacking compared to a lot of other animes.
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy. <3

**Yui’s POV**

 

The first time I saw her was in the limousine, her school uniform suggesting that she was somewhere around my age, but her pale skin sent unease through my mind. _Is she one of them? Reiji never said anything about a sister…_ She seemed indifferent to everything happening around her as she sat with legs crossed next to the dark-haired vampire. As soon as we arrived at school she headed in the same direction as Shu, I assume because they’re in the same class, but I couldn’t be sure as Reiji pulled me aside to direct me towards my own. I desperately wanted to know if she was human or not, because if she was then maybe I’d have a chance at escaping from these monsters. _What if she’s their prisoner too? I have to help her!_

 

 

The second time I saw her was at dinner, once again seated next to Reiji. She had yet to say a single word in my presence and the only conceivable reason I could think of was that she was scared, just like me. “Doesn’t look like you’ve eaten very much, little bitch.” A breathy voice captured my attention away from the silent four across the table, “If you don’t eat, you might hurt (Y/N)’s feelings. She put so much effort into this meal. Plus, you need to eat a well-balanced diet or you’ll become anaemic. I’d be more than happy to feed you, if you’d like,” Laito spoke, his frame hovering over the back of my chair and I was torn between his words and his presence. _(Y/N)? Is that the girl beside Reiji?_

 

“Laito, it’s impolite to stand at the table while the rest of us are still eating, so please refrain from doing so,” said man grumbled, his eyes burning as he glared at his sandy-haired brother.

 

With sarcasm lacing his words, Laito moved away from my ear, “Yes, sir. But this conversation isn’t over, little bitch.”

 

 

Besides during the drive to school and dinner, I didn’t see much of (Y/N) and it dampened my hopes of running away from this nightmare. Surely she was as anxious to leave as I was. The past few days blurred together so much that I could barely separate them, each one filled with torture and torment from the men of the house.

 

Though, surprisingly, I was able to draw the slightest bit of information from Ayato and Laito during one of our classes. I was merely thinking out loud, unaware that the two would hear me, “Who is she…?”

 

“Curious about Reiji’s little pet are you?” Ayato said as he leaned over my right shoulder, “She really is a particular creature, but she doesn’t hold a candle to you.”

 

“That’s probably why she’s so jealous of you,” Laito was now leaning over me to my left.

 

My eyes widened at his statement, “Jealous… of me? But… why?”

 

“Because you’re so special, of course. She’s been Reiji’s personal consort and blood bag for two years now, and even if he doesn’t show it – he’s draw to you too.”

 

 _Consort? So that means she…_ I felt my cheeks heat up at the concept but refused to let the brothers see. It was obvious what that meant, but my biggest concern was whether or not she was doing these things willingly.

 

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

I sat with the bed’s quilt wrapped around my waist as I leaned back against the headboard and pillows, book open in my lap and eyes drinking in every word. It was a successful attempt at distracting myself from my own inner turmoil; I knew it would only be a matter of time before Reiji fell pray to his own desires, and I wouldn’t blame him for doing so, but it pained me to think that he might soon grow bored of me. He liked to hide his feelings no matter who he was speaking to, even me, but there was the rare occasion where he’d let the mask slip without realising. I knew that this was the reason he kept me around. I willingly devoted my entire being to him, a devotion he’d never known before and was content with accepting. He knew I was loyal and refused to let any of his brothers lay even a finger on me, but now I feared that my loyalty would not matter in the end. _Am I really just an object to help pass the time? Someone to entertain him until the worthiest bride comes along?_

 

“Damn it,” I whispered, realizing that my distraction hadn’t worked after all. I replaced the bookmark between the pages and placed the book on the bedside table with a sigh.

 

With impeccable timing, Reiji chose this moment to enter the room – his room. For the first few weeks of living in the Sakamaki manor I’d been in a guest room -just like Yui was now- but after starting this affair with Reiji, he chose to keep me in his personal quarters at all times. The only times I was permitted to leave was for school, dinner and bathing, and I was perfectly willing to follow such rules. This man had controlled every aspect of my life for two years now and I know that if he were to throw me away, I’d be completely lost.

 

“You’re overthinking something, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, he knew I was worrying myself over something.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

He sighed and began loosening his blood-red tie, “I don’t understand why you feel the need to worry over the girl, she’s an inconvenience around here and serves such little purpose.”

 

“But that’s not true,” I shot back. I surprised myself as I said it as I didn’t talk back to him often, but if I didn’t speak my mind about this now, then I’d never receive any clarity. “She _is_ here for a reason: to be the prospective bride. I know you can’t control your desires and needs, but I can’t help but think…”

 

“You think that with Yui around I’ll have no use for you.” I couldn’t find it in me to verbally respond this time, so all I could offer was a small nod. My eyes stayed locked on my fumbling fingers, not daring to look up even when I felt the bed dip in front of me and Reiji’s shadow crept closer. “While her blood may be beyond delicious, I find absolutely nothing about her redeemable. She’s foolish, rude and unbelievably weak. Not once has she cleaned up her own messes, shown my brothers or I a sliver of respect despite living in our home… and she still has yet to offer you a formal greeting despite having multiple opportunities to do so. You can’t initiate conversation because you’re a good girl who does as I ask,” his slender fingers slipped beneath my chin and forced me to raise my head, “But she has been given no such order. It’s terribly disrespectful.”

 

His deep magenta eyes bore into mine and the longer I looked, the stronger his spell over me became. His gaze never failed to make me feel like putty in his hands, it was one of the reasons I ended up in this situation, after all. I came to the Sakamaki manor in search of a job, completely unaware that the residents were supernatural beings until it was too late. And I have yet to make my first escape attempt – the idea barely even crossed my mind in the beginning. I was just so desperate for a job.

 

“I love you, Reiji,” I breathed.

 

He leaned closer until his nose brushed against my own, “I know, and that’s why I must selfishly keep you all to myself. Don’t you agree?” I wasn’t given time to answer as he leaned in for a bruising kiss, the sharp pinch of his fangs against my lower lip sending a pleasant chill down my spine. “No one will ever be able to please me like you do, my dear. You should know that by now.” A strong arm snuck around my waist and began pulling me down until my back was flat against the mattress, Reiji’s looming presence over me resembling a wild animal that had just captured its prey. His left knee moved upwards until it was pressed firmly between my thighs, his head lowering into the crook of my neck where I felt his lips and fangs ghost over my pulse before the tell-tale feeling of his own need was pressing against my stomach.

 

 _He won’t abandon me, I just know he won’t. He isn’t the kind of person to tell white lies – if he didn’t want me then he’s clearly say so_. I finally lay my fears to rest as the object of my affections sunk his teeth into my neck, the first mark of many appearing on my skin this morning.

 

 

**Yui’s POV**

 

I wandered around the large manor with a blank stare, expecting that at any moment one of the triplets would find me and torture me with their words, or worse: their bloodlust. But it seemed that fate favoured me tonight as not a single boy was in sight.

 

During my walk, I stumbled upon the kitchen where I found Subaru seated upon one of the counters while (Y/N) paced around with various cooking ingredients in hand. This would mark the first time I’d see her without the other residents of the house all together. I remembered back to my second encounter with her at dinner, how Laito claimed that I might hurt her feelings if I didn’t eat. _Does that mean she cooks for everyone?_ “I wasn’t aware that you cooked, (Y/N)…”

 

Seeming surprised by my appearance, she turns around with widened eyes, “Oh… Well, sometimes I do. It gives me something to do around here.” She ended her statement with a chuckle and I couldn’t help but think it was forced.

 

“(Y/N) originally came here looking for a job, so even after Reiji claimed her as his own personal pet, she continues to do chores around the place,” Subaru mumbled, his tone seeming carefree and perhaps even bored. The girl shook her head with a faint blush at the word ‘pet’ but continued to prepare dinner without stuttering in her steps.

 

Watching her move silently for a few seconds suddenly brought a horrifying realisation to my mind, “Oh my! I-I never introduced myself! I’m Yui Komori, it’s nice to meet you, (Y/N).”

 

She, again, looked surprised before plastering a soft smile across her lips, “It’s okay, Yui. I know who you are. It’s nice to meet you too.” She knows who I am? _The brothers must have told her about me then…_ I glanced at Subaru, his head tilted back and white hair covering his face. _He seems so calm tonight_.

 

“If you’re looking for conversation, you’re not going to find much of it here,” he said, a tad harsher than his previous tone, “(Y/N) has orders from Reiji not to speak unless spoken to and I have no desire to talk to you. So, if you’re lonely, best go find one of my insufferable brothers.” My lingering presence and silence must have upset the white-haired boy, judging but his distasteful “Tsk” before he shuffled down from the counter and out of the room. _Maybe now is a good time to ask (Y/N) what she really thinks about the Sakamaki household…_

 

“Is… is it true that you aren’t allowed to talk first?” She nodded. “And you’re okay with that?” Once again, she nodded, but a small smile accompanied it. “… Don’t you want to leave?”

 

This time she stopped, hands freezing as they grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers, “No,” she whispered, “I don’t.” Her voice was steady and sure, but my mind refused to accept that she was truly happy here. “I can understand why you aren’t happy here, Yui, but my situation is very different. I came here willingly two years ago looking for a job and when they took me in… I was so desperate for work that I didn’t even care when I found out about their biological nature. As for Reiji… Well, I found myself enamoured with him. I still don’t think I could explain why,” she giggled with a lovesick smile. _She’s in love with him…_

 

“Damn it, I’ve said too much.” She shook her head, hands moving to brush loose strands of hair away from her face, “I’m sorry, Yui, but I think we’ve talked enough for tonight…”

 

I began protesting in a weak voice only to be cut off by a demanding one behind me, “Indeed, you have. I suggest you clean up before dinner while I have a word with (Y/N).” Knowing that arguing wouldn’t do any good, I slowly backed out of the kitchen, only just catching (Y/N)’s fearless gaze directed at the second eldest brother.

 

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

“I hope you understand that a punishment is in order.”

 

“Of course, sir,” I breathed as I watched Reiji close the door behind the blonde girl. As soon as the door was shut, I returned to my previous objective of making dinner, fully aware that my brooding lover’s eyes were on me. I knew not to expect a sudden appearance behind me, one that consisted of a firm chest pressed against my back with wandering hands around my waist – Reiji loathed such acts in public places. He never failed to scold Ayato for acting indecent outside of his personal quarters and, in turn, never expressed affection towards me outside of his own.

 

The only thing that I could guarantee was that later on before bed, he’d deliver a painful punishment that I certainly wouldn’t argue against. It was like a reward that disciplined me into behaving for him; his desire for my good behaviour made me all the happier to comply.

 

_I just hope the triplets don’t know about our little punishment/reward system. They’d never let me live that down…_


End file.
